The present invention relates to foot pedals for controlling various control functions on a machine, such as an excavator, which will fold to reduce floor space occupied by the pedals and which can be locked in folded position and used as foot rests. The foot pedals are used for operating the actuators on a digging machine, such as a an excavator, in particular, and will be used only intermittently. The existing foot pedals take up a substantial amount of floor space that could be usable for leg movement of the machine operator. The present invention provides foot pedals that can be folded to increase the available floor space when the foot pedals are not going to be used for a time, and which can be locked so the pedals can be used as foot rests.
The prior art shows various hand/foot controls that operate valves for propelling a machine, or for doing other tasks, such as the controls for a skid steer loader shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,992. For excavator drives, the foot pedals operate by pivoting about a horizontal axis from a centered position to actuate a valve to control movements from a neutral position.
Additionally, there are prior art brake locks that lock a foot pedal in one position. Such locks can be used on drive controls as well.
However, the use of a locked pedal does not solve the problem of maximizing the available floor space and providing a foot rest for operator comfort during times when the foot pedals are not likely to be activated.
The present invention relates to a control pedal arrangement used on powered machines or implements, such as excavators. The excavators have auxiliary hydraulic actuators and a boom swing actuator as well as drive tracks which are driven with hydraulic motors in either forward or reverse directions. The auxiliary actuator and the boom swing actuators are controlled by valves that are operated by pivoting foot pedals. The pedals can be pivoted xe2x80x9ctoe downxe2x80x9d from a neutral position for one direction of movement and xe2x80x9cheel downxe2x80x9d from the neutral position for the opposite direction. The motors for the drive tracks are normally controlled by valves operated with hand levers, but the present invention permits fast pedal operation. Steering is obtained by driving one track only, or driving the tracks on opposite sides of the machine in opposite directions.
Additionally, excavators have booms and buckets that are operated through hydraulic controls using joy sticks for the boom and bucket and slew motors, which rotate the excavator frame.
The present invention in one aspect relates to foot pedals for operating valves that have sections that fold together to reduce the overall size, in order to free up platform space for the feet of the operator. The folding pedals have flanges on which the hand levers can be fixed, so that as an option, rather than using the hand levers, the pedals can be unfolded and the drive motors for the tracks operated with foot pedals.
The foot pedals used for the auxiliary hydraulics and the boom swing actuator can be folded and locked in position so that they will not move. When locked in position, the folded foot pedals can be used as foot rests in addition to freeing up space on the platform for the operator""s feet.
The foot pedals are made in two sections and mounted on a common pivot. When folded, but unlocked, the pedals can still be pivoted in one direction, and then when unfolded can be rocked from a central neutral position to provide opposite directions of operation of hydraulic actuators and motors.
The ability to fold and lock the pedals that operate the auxiliary actuators and swing provides several advantages, including the ability to hold the pedals in a neutral position and then adjust the control link lengths until the valve that is being controlled is in its neutral position. The pedal lock member is mounted onto a common mounting block with the pedals so that the locked or fixed position of the pedals is repeatable and precise.
The two sections of the pedals are held in their open or working position with a pin that is mounted on one of the pedal sections and engages a retainer lug on the other pedal section. The same pin also is used as a latch with the lock member for holding the folded foot rest in its locked position.
The pedals are easily operated and when folded free up floor space as well as providing a fixed position for the pedals so that they can be used as foot rests. When the pedals are locked, the controlled actuators will not be moved accidentally during operation of the excavator. The folding pedal also can be used to mount levers for providing normal hand lever actuation of the drive motors and upon unfolding of the pedal, the drive motors can be foot operated.